memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Bow
| date = 16 April 2151 | author = Diane Carey | published = 19 November 2001 | format = hardcover| pages=288| ISBN=ISBN 0743448626| image= | episode=1x01 and 1x02| air date = 26 September 2001| production number=101| written=Rick Berman & Brannon Braga| director=James L. Conway| comic=no| |}} Earth launches its first starship of exploration, ''Enterprise'', on a mission to return an injured Klingon to his homeworld. Summary Nearly ninety years after Zefram Cochrane's warp flight and first contact, humans have been guided by Vulcans towards developing the first warp five engine. Now that engine has been developed and installed aboard Earth's first warp five starship, ''Enterprise'', commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer, son of the engine's chief designer. When a Klingon shuttlecraft crashlands in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, Enterprise s launch date is moved up in order to take the sole Klingon, Klaang, home to his people. Despite protests from Vulcan Ambassador Soval, Admiral Maxwell Forrest orders Archer to assemble his crew and prepare to leave in three days. References Characters Episode characters :Henry Archer • Jonathan Archer • • Zefram Cochrane • • Maxwell Forrest • Alex Gaeta • Jamran Harnoth • Klaang • Daniel Leonard • M'Rek • Travis Mayweather • McDermott • Richard Moore • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • • Hoshi Sato • • Soval • T'Pol • • Charles Tucker III • Marcus Williams • Klimasz butterfly dancers • unnamed Xarantine • osmotic eel • Billy Cook • God • Paul Mayweather, Sr. Novelization characters :Henry Archer • Jonathan Archer • Zefram Cochrane • Maxwell Forrest • Alex Gaeta • Jamran Harnoth • Klaang • Daniel Leonard • Travis Mayweather • Richard Moore • M'Rek • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • • Hoshi Sato • • Soval • T'Pol • • Charles Tucker III • Marcus Williams Sally Archer • • Billy Cook • Albert Einstein • God • Adolf Hitler • Paul Mayweather, Sr. • Horatio Nelson • Li Quan • Joseph Stalin Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Shuttlepod 1 • • Orbital Six (inspection pod) • Suliban cell ship • Suliban helix Elkan Nine • aircraft carrier • Klingon Warbird • train Locations :Orbital Drydock Facility • Suliban Helix Stellar :Rigel system • Sol system Altair system • Arcturus system • Sector 3641 Planets, moons and planetoids :Earth • Qo'noS • Rigel X • Draylax • Jupiter • Mars • Neptune • Teneebian Moon (1) • Teneebian Moon (2) • Trillius Prime Planetary :Brazil • Oklahoma ( ) • Quintash Plaza (Customs Center) • San Francisco • Africa • Big Sur Aquarium • China • Grand Canyon • Hawaii • Japan • Sausalito (Vulcan Compound) • Tulsa • Warp Five Complex Races and cultures :Denobulan • Human (British) • Klimasz • Klingon • Lorillian • Markalian • Suliban • Vulcan • Xarantine Draylaxian • Human (Austrian • Celt • Eastern European • Hun • Viking) • Neanderthal States and organizations :Amazon University • Central Security • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Medical • Suliban Cabal • United Earth Starfleet • Vulcan High Command Spacecrate Incorporated Ranks and titles :aide • ambassador • armory officer • astronaut • bureaucrat • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chaperone • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • communications officer • constable • • courier • crewman • dancer • dockmaster • doctor • ensign • fire-eater • helmsman • hireling • lieutenant • physician • rear admiral • science officer • spy • steward • subcommander • vegetarian • vice admiral • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth Science and technology :airlock • allergy • alveoli • amoeba • annular confinement beam • antigrav gurney • artificial gravity • atmosphere (cyclohexane • thermosphere) • autonomic system • autosequencer • auxiliary power • auxiliary throttle • biobed • biology • biomimetic garment • blood • blue giant • bronchial tube • Butterfly Effect • causality • cauterization • coaxial port • communicator • compound retina • deflector • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • docking interface • earpiece • EM-33 • endocrine system • enzyme • • extravehicular suit • forcefield • frequency • frostbite • gas giant • genetic engineering • genome • geothermal energy • grappler • graviton • guidance system • hand scanner • hologram • inertial clamp • Internally Metered Pulse Drive • inverted depth charge • ion storm • Klingon disruptor • lead • linguistic database • liquid • long range sensor • lung • maglock • magnetic coil reader • methane • methyloxide • micron • molecule • myofiber • natural selection • nitrogen sulfide • non-humanoid • padd • phase pistol • phonetic processor • phosphorus • physics • pitch control • plasma bullet • plasma coil • plasma decay • plasma pistol • plasma rifle • plexiglass • polarity • prefrontal cortex • protocystian spore • quantum physics • radiation • rib • scope • sensor • sensor array • spectral analysis • spatial disturbance • stealth • subcutaneous pigment sac • suffocation • Suliban pistol • syntax • time travel • transporter • tricyclic plasma drive • ultraviolet • universal translator • valve sealant • warp drive • warp factor • warp five engine • warp nacelle • womb • zero gravity Other references :2119, 2121, 9th century, 20th century • Altarian marsupial • apartment • ape • April • baked bean • bazaar • beagle • bird • boomer • boot • breadstick • brothel • butterfly • cannibal • candle • carnivore • cat • chameleon • chicken • Chinese food • corn • cornfield • cow • crash landing • dagger • decontamination chamber • dedication ceremony • dialect • dog • dragon • dry ice • Earth Starfleet uniform • egg • egg drop soup • enclave • English language • espionage • field jacket • fire • First contact • fork • fox's den • fruit• • golf • grizzly bear • guinea pig • hat • hawaiian shirt • hay • ICU • immunocytic gel worm • insect • jeans • Jelik • jellyfish • knife • lantern • lei • life span • logic • mammoth • market • model • mOghklyk • mollusk • noun • Old West • Oriental • osmotic eel • Ouija board • paint • paint brush • pig • pork'n'beans • postcard • potato • rabbit • remote controlled model spaceship • reprimand • Rigelian language • sand • sand dune • seat belt • sensor log • sesame seed • shorts • silo • silver • skillet • sparerib • spider • sponge • squadron • stethoscope • stylus • sweet spot • switchblade • T-shirt • Temporal Cold War • tennis shoe • tick • tlhIngan Hol • toilet • trade complex • trouser • university • vegetable • vial • Vulcan language • Vulcan star charts • water • weaning • werewolf • wheat • World War II Appendices Images Novelization images broken Bow Novel.jpg|Novelization cover image. brokenBow2.jpg|Alternate edition cover image. aufbruch ins Unbekannte.jpg|German language edition cover image. entNX01broken bow.jpg| . entNX01crew.jpg| crew. entNX01emblem.jpg|''Enterprise'' logo image. Episode images klaang.jpg|Klaang. soval2151.jpg|Soval. hoshi.jpg|Hoshi Sato. nX dock.jpg| . phlox.jpg|Phlox. rigel trade complex.jpg|Rigel X. daniel Leonard.jpg|Daniel Leonard. warp trail fragments.jpg|Warp trail. trip topless.jpg|Charles Tucker III. williams commander.png|Marcus Williams. lorillian.jpg|Lorillian. jonathan Archer, 2151.jpg|Jonathan Archer. warp five complex scientists.jpg|Zefram Cochrane. oV-165.jpg|OV-165. emmette rear.jpg| . Connections Timeline | nextpocket=What Price Honor? | voyages1=ENT| adbefore1=First adventure| adafter1=Fight or Flight| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2151| date1=2121 | prevdate1=A Girl for Every Star| nextdate1=Preconceptions| }} External links * * Category:ENT episodes Category:ENT novels Category:ENT novelizations Category:Hardcovers